Diez años
by Insommnia
Summary: No niegas que has intentado olvidarlo muchas veces, que has intentado autoconvencerte de que es inútil, absurdo, pero sabes que es imposible cuando llevas diez años tachando día tras día en el calendario, cuando todo pensamiento, toda resolución, te ha llevado hasta este punto. (UA. Edad adulta.)


**(N/A):** He vuelto. Sé que no tengo perdón en absoluto por ponerme con otra cosa en lugar de actualizar "Vecinos", pero no he podido evitarlo. Esta historia lleva dando vueltas por mi mente más tiempo del que, en teoría, podría considerarse sano, pero mis musas son muy bitches y no conseguía darle forma. Será un fic corto, aviso, probablemente no más de tres capítulos. Cuatro como mucho. Y contiene "angst" a tutiplén.

Me inspiré en la magnífica canción "Anguish of youth" de Iced Earth. Y aunque la letra habla de una chica, me he tomado la libertad de darle la vuelta. Y ahora, por fin, os dejo con lo que echaba de menos poner, pues siempre implica el comienzo de algo nuevo.

**Disclaimer:** Nada, en todo este tiempo no he conseguido que el señor Atsushi Ohkubo me venda los derechos de estos magníficos personajes, así que he de conformarme con únicamente crear la trama que los rodea.

* * *

"**Diez años"**

** ·**

_The pain is just too much.__He can't even face another day__** – ("Anguish of youth"- Iced Earth).**_

_** ·**_

Ya han pasado diez años y te sigue doliendo como si hubiera sido ayer.

Las pastillas que te tomas para dormirn han hecho que el levantarte de la cama a las diez en punto se haya convertido en tu día a día, algo totalmente mecánico a estas alturas; como si hubieras sido programado para realizar la misma monótona rutina el resto de tu vida.

Vida.

Eso es precisamente lo que te falta.

Vida.

La has perdido, igual que la perdiste a ella.

Llevas diez años sin salir de casa, sin pisar el Shibusen, sin ver más sol que el que entra por tu ventana cuando la tienes abierta. La mayoría del tiempo está cerrada, como si pensaras que su olor se va a marchar de allí para siempre y tú ya no volverás a ser el mismo. Aunque probablemente hace tiempo que no eres nada. No sin ella.

Te miras al espejo y éste te devuelve la imagen de un joven de veinticuatro años, aunque probablemente si aún fueras capaz de componer una sonrisa ésta sería escéptica ante la palabra 'joven'. Juventud es lo que menos aparentas. Un hombre consumido por el dolor y los recuerdos, eso es lo que eres. La culpabilidad es también otro agravante para tu lamentable aspecto. Sabes que si ella te viera ahora tal vez no te reconocería; barba incipiente, ojos sin brillo y esa expresión ausente no son los rasgos del Soul Evans que conoció hace años: un joven fuerte, seguro de sí mismo, sarcástico e irremediablemente 'cool'. Ya no queda ni rastro de eso, ni una pequeña parte de lo que en su día fuiste. Te miras al espejo, y vuelves a recordar.

_El demonio que se encontraba frente a ella era realmente aterrador y terriblemente habilidoso. Esquivaba los ataques con una rapidez asombrosa y contraatacaba casi al momento; el último golpe lanzado con el enorme hacha que portaba, casi parte a Maka en dos._

—_Maka ¡Cuidado! —gritó Soul desde la hoja._

—_Lo sé, lo sé —Maka estaba enfurecida, jamás le había costado tanto derrotar a un demonio por muy fuerte que ese fuera. Odiaba darse cuenta de la evidencia. Odiaba darse cuenta que, por primera vez en toda su vida, por primera vez desde que era técnico de arma en el Shibusen, estaba tardando más de lo que ella misma consideraba mínimamente admisible._

_El demonio repartía golpes a diestro y siniestro, Maka apenas podía esquivarlos pero mantenía firmemente su resolución de derrotarlo, para estar así un paso más cerca de convertir a Soul en Death Scythe. Rendirse era lo último que se le pasaba por la mente en ese momento._

—_Vamos Soul, podemos hacerlo —apretó con fuerza el mango, en un intento de transmitirle una seguridad que no sentía completamente. Le flaqueaban las piernas por el esfuerzo realizado._

—_Bien ¡Vamos! —Soul estaba preocupado por ella, sabía que estaba dando lo mejor de sí misma pero parecía no ser suficiente._

_La pelea continuó, los golpes se sucedían aquí y allá. Maka atacaba, se defendía y volvía a atacar. Apenas fue un instante el que necesitó para recobrar el aliento cuando sucedió. Como escenas de una película antigua pasadas a cámara lenta, los hechos fueron sucediéndose uno detrás de otro. Un momento de distracción. El demonio. Un golpe imposible de predecir y más aún de esquivar. Maka._

Aún estás mirándote al espejo, como si el solo hecho de recordar lo sucedido te hubiera anclado al suelo. Sabes perfectamente lo que pasó después. Su sangre chorreando por tus manos, la risa diabólica del demonio antes de largarse de allí para dejarte con la mitad de tu ser deshaciéndose entre tus brazos, la absurda idea que te bailó por la mente de que nada estaba perdido, que la llevarías al Shibusen y allí se recuperaría. Iluso de ti, nada pudiste hacer por ella. Maka estaba muerta. Una vez más te habías equivocado.

La culpabilidad es lo que te ha dejado en ese estado, el saber que eres tú el que está aquí y no ella, ha interrumpido tus sueños durante los últimos diez años. Prometiste y no cumpliste.

Fallaste.

_Le _fallaste.

Suspiras y apenas tienes fuerzas para dirigirte hacia la puerta. Sabes que la bolsa con la comida de la que dispondrás el resto del día estará allí a la hora acordada. Diez minutos pasan más, marca el reloj. Ellos siempre son puntuales. Recuerdas como al principio de tu confinamiento voluntario te llevaban la comida y aprovechaban los escasos minutos en los que abrías la puerta de tu casa para intentar entrar a la fuerza, tal vez con el fin de convencerte de que lo que estabas haciendo era absurdo, ridículo y peligroso para tu salud. Tú nunca se lo permitiste, y ellos, con el tiempo, dejaron de intentarlo. Pero siempre puntualmente a las diez de la mañana durante los últimos diez años aparece una bolsa con comida en la puerta de tu casa. Siempre han estado ahí para ti, aunque tú ya no estés para ellos.

Te diriges hacia la cocina, que te parece más solitaria y vacía que nunca. Los días en los que estás especialmente deprimido crees verla ahí, apoyada en el marco de la puerta en el que ahora mismo estás parado, echándote la bronca por haber vuelto a quemar el desayuno. Todavía puedes imaginarla cuando se enfadaba, hinchando sus mejillas, dándole esa expresión tan cómica que hacía que terminaras tirado por los suelos de la risa y siempre con un libro de mil páginas incrustado en la cabeza. _Joder,_ si es que hasta echas de menos los _Maka-chop_ que te dejaban inconsciente durante un rato. Es absurdo pensar que sólo recordarías los buenos momentos, porque también añoras los malos.

Coges el bocadillo que te permitirá subsistir el resto de la mañana y te sientas en el enorme sofá, que recuerdas antaño te parecía diminuto para los dos. El álbum que dejaste anoche sigue en su lugar, abierto por la página que muestra tus dos fotos favoritas de todas las que alberga. En una de ellas aparece un primer plano de Maka con cara de auténtica sorpresa. El fantasma de una sonrisa baila por un momento en tus labios y no es para menos pues en esa foto también estás tú, detrás de ella, tirándole de las coletas para cabrearla, conseguir que te preste atención, y ya de paso fastidiarle la foto. Con nostalgia recuerdas que, para tu asombro, no recibiste un Maka-chop en respuesta, pero si una pequeña venganza por su parte; cuando fuiste tú el que decidió ponerse en primer plano, justo en el momento en el que saltó el _flash,_ ella se subió de un salto a tu espalda y te tapó los ojos, dando como resultado una foto en la que se vuelve a ver ella, pero esta vez con una sonrisa más ancha que en la imagen anterior, una sonrisa que brillaba con luz propia, una sonrisa que parecía la promesa de un futuro que finalmente no llegó para ninguno de los dos.

Te quedas un rato mirando fijamente esa imagen. En realidad te has dado cuenta que últimamente te regodeas en tu miserabilidad más de lo acostumbrado. Te juraste a ti mismo que jamás entrarías en su habitación, que la mantendrías cerrada a cal y canto en homenaje a ella para que nada, ni siquiera el aire, pudiera entrar y con su tacto corromper lo que un día fue suyo. Pero la estupidez y esa enorme vena masoquista que has desarrollado y alimentado a lo largo de toda tu vida te han llevado cientos de veces a su interior, a seguir disfrutando un poco con el dolor que te produce verlo todo así, tan muerto, tan carente de vida como tú.

Una lágrima traicionera se desliza por tu cara al compás de la mano que arranca de un tirón esa foto para guardarla en el bolsillo de tu camiseta, tal vez con la esperanza de mantener ese recuerdo lo más cerca posible de tu corazón o simplemente con el deseo de que te acompañe y te de fuerzas para continuar.

Porque sabes que ha llegado el momento de llevar acabo aquello que decidiste hace diez años. No niegas que has intentado olvidarlo muchas veces, que has intentado autoconvencerte de que es inútil, absurdo, pero sabes que es imposible cuando llevas diez años tachando día tras día en el calendario, cuando todo pensamiento, toda resolución, te ha llevado hasta este punto. Tal vez haya llegado el momento. Tal vez haya llegado, al fin, la liberación.

* * *

**(N/A): **¿Reviews para mostrarme todo lo que me odiáis por haber tardado tanto en aparecer? ¿Tomatazos? ¿Felicitaciones?

El botoncito ya sabéis dónde está.


End file.
